Yours Truly
by dorkybooklover
Summary: "Who's voice is that? it's the most amazing thing I've ever heard!" says Lucas following the voice. Voice:"When the storm comes, and the wind blows..." he opens a door to reveal... Riley Matthews?
1. The kiss

_**A/N;**_ **This is my first fan fiction hope you like it**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of GMW!**

"I'm here for you..."

"Who's voice is that? It's the most extraordinary thing I've ever heard!" says Lucas as he follows the sound of singing. " _When the Storm comes, and the wind blows..."_ Lucas opens a door to reveal Riley Mathews the girl with the extraordinary voice!

Riley's POV:

I was practicing in the music room of John Quincy Adams high school for an audition for a school play. "When the storm comes and the wind blows..." I turn around and I see... LUCAS!

Lucas' POV:

RILEY? I never knew she could sing. And WOW she can SING! Just gives me one more reason to love her. Sadly she won't ever return the feelings.

"Wow Riley I never knew you could sing," I said half with surprise and amusement

"Ya, neither did I," She whispered

"So... what are you doing here?" I asked curious.

"I.. I.. I'm practicing my audition for the school play?" she said unsure of herself. Awww, she's so cute when she stutters!

"Lucas?" She said bring me back to reality.

"Could you help me with my lines?" she asks. being the friend that I am agree to help her.

"Of course," I answer.

Riley's POV:

I hand him a script and we start.

 **Bold is Riley** Normal text is Lucas

 **"Oh Alex, I wish you could stay one more day,"**

"Oh how I'll miss you,'

 **"I was afraid of the world but now that I'm with you we can face it together,"**

"Even if we're three million miles apart?"

 **"Even if we're three million miles apart,"**

Our bodies where so close I found it quite hard to breathe. Next thing I knew his lips where on mine and all I could think of was _hmm, ahh_ and MORE!


	2. Trouble in Paradise

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or GMW!**_

Riley's POV:

My mouth was locked with hands are on my hips and mine are in his gorgeous hair. It turned from sweet and innocent to passion and fire. My brain was mush. We kissed until oxygen was a necessity. My heart is racing, my breathing heavy as I stare into those dazzling emerald eyes of his. We stand there in comfortable silence. Dopey grins on our faces and me in his arms. I feel safe and secure. I'm glad Lucas makes me feel that way.

Lucas' POV:

I can't believe this! I just KISSED Riley Matthews! My crush since middle school. I'm on top of the world...What am I going to do next? Ooh! I know.

"Riley?"

"Yes Lucas?" she whispered.

"I..I think I'm in love with you," I say. She smiles

"I think I'm in love with you too,"she says. and with that I pull her closer and kiss her. For the rest of the day I couldn't think straight I kept day dreaming about Riley.

" ?" Mr. Matthews asks.

"The answer is yes," I answer.

"A little distracted today I see," He says.

Maya's POV:

"Bay window, bay window right now," Riley commands as we step into her house. I wonder what it is this time.

"Okay I have so me big news!" she sings.

"What is it?" I ask curious.

"Lucas and I KISSED!" she yells. What?

"Really?" ask just make sure may ears heard correctly.

"Really," she answers. WOW!

"SQUEEE" We say together. So Huckleberry finally did it huh?I'm so excited for her!

"Oh and one more thing. We told each other I love you!" she says jumping up and down.

"OMG! I'm so happy for you guys!...Just one question,"

"Uh huh?"

"When are you going to tell your dad?" I ask

" Oh I already know!" someone says. Oh boy I hope it's not who I think it is. We turn our heads slowly towards the door of Riley's bed room and sure enough there he is. Mr. Matthews!


	3. Confliton

**_Disclaimer: I do NOT own GMW!_**

Cory's POV:

"Lucas and I KISSED!" my daughter told her bestie. Wait... WHAT!

"YYYAAAAY!" they both scream. My reaction was the exact opposite of yay. I was about to walk in when Riley said something.

"Ooh, and one more thing," oh, boy do I have to stay for this one.

"We told each other I love you!" THEY DID WHAT! FIRST HE KISSES MY DAUGHTER THEN TELLS HER HE LOVES HER! Friar you are gonna get such hell. I feel my hands turn into fists as my face gets warmer and warmer the longer I stand there.

"OH MY GOD!" I am so happy for you two!" Maya says. Little did they know that they LEFT THE DOOR OPEN!

"Just one question. When are going to tell your dad!" That's my queue.

"Oh, I already know!" I say as the two teenagers sitting at the bay window turn there heads. Riley may think she's ready for boys but I don't!

Riley's POV:

"Riley Matthews in my office NOW! my father yells. as he drags me out of my room. Listening, I go into his home office. I sit in a chair while I wait for him to enter the room. I can't _believe_ my dad heard that entire conversation.I wonder what he has in store for me _this_ time. My thoughts are soon interrupted when the door slams shut.

"Riley..." he says. But I interrupt him before he can say anything else.

" Dad,before you say any thing I just want you to know that Lucas makes me happy and just looking at him makes me have butterflies. No one has ever made me feel this way. So before you banned me from talking to him or something like that. I just want you to know no matter what I still love him!" I say on the verge of yelling.

"You really love him don't you," my dad says quietly.

"Yes I really do," I say calming down a little bit.

"Then there is nothing I can really say except. If you really love him go be with him," he says.

"Thank you daddy," I say as I leave the office. Just as I'm about to leave, I open the door to see Lucas standing there.I instantly feel my cheeks getting warmer.

"How much of that did you hear?" I asked curious as to how long he was out there.

"I heard it all," he says. My face turns the colour scarlet.

Lucas POV:

 _Ding Dong._ We hear the door bell ring. I follow Riley as she makes her way to the door. Who could that be? She opens the door to reveal...

"You!"

General POV:

Who's at the door? And why was Lucas outside the office? Found out next time on  
 _Yours Truly_


	4. Girlfriend?

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own GMW!**_

Previously on Yours Truly:

 _I walk with Riley to the door. She opens it to reveal..._

 _"You!"_

Lucas' POV:

I can NOT believe he's here. Why would Charlie be here in the first place?! I feel my face get hotter the longer I even look at him. I don't notice that my hands start to form fists at my sides as my mouth starts to hurt because I've been grinding my teeth for so long. If I stood there any longer I would've gone ham on him. But I guess Riley saw that I was about to snap because she took hold of my shoulder and looked me in the eye saying, " Lucas, don't he's not worth it." she's right like always and I slowly regain composer.

"Hey Riley!" He says with an obnoxious grin.

"Lucas," He says coldly.

Riley's POV:

The boys are just staring at each other witch is making the situation that much more awkward for me. I finally break the awkward silence as I clear my throat, "So um. What are you doing here Charlie?" I ask not one hundred percent sure I want to hear the answer.

"Huh? Oh uh... I wanted to ask you out,"

"Oh. Charlie, your really nice and all but I have to decline," I say feeling a little guilty.

"Really? Well then. That's okay maybe some other time?" he asks.

"I don't think so," I say feeling even _more_ guilty than before.

"What's going on?" I hear my dad say behind me.

"Oh, nothing _He_ was just leaving," says Lucas a little annoyed.

"Is this true Mr. Gardner?" Dad asks

"Ya sure," Charlie says as he leaves..

Now I'm a little nervous of what my dad might say to Lucas. Considering the fact that he knows how I feel about him.

Lucas' POV:

"Mr. Friar. Are you here to see my daughter?" Mr. Matthews asks.

"No sir," I say

"Are you here yo see Auggie?" He asks.

"No sir. Actually, I came to see you," I respond.

"Well then step right into my office," He says as leads the way into his home office.

I wait for him to close the door and face me until I talk to him.

"Sir, I would like to talk to you about Riley being my girlfriend," I say then quikley add on. "If that's okay with you," the longer takes for him to answer, the more anxious I get. then he finally answers.

"Of course it's okay. I see the way you look at her and I know that she will be safe with you," he says as I feel as if a weight has been lifted off my shoulder.

"Really?" I ask.

"Really," he says. I smile.

"Thank You," I say as I walk out with a huge smile plastered on my face. Now for the hard part. Asking _Riley_ if she wants to be my girlfriend.

 _ **A/N: That's all for now. See you later :)**_


	5. Good Feelings

_**Disclaimer: I do not own GMW!**_

Riley's POV:

I have a feeling something good is going to happen today. I don't know what it is, but I know it's something good. Well, better get up and go to school if I want to find out.

(Time Skip at school...)

I pull out my books for my dad's class as I talk to Maya about my good feeling.

"I don't know what it is but I feel as if something good is going to happen today. Do you know what it could be?" I ask my bestie.

"Well what was the last _good_ thing that has happened to you Riles?" Maya asks.

"Hmm.. Let's see... The last good thing that happened to me was when Lucas and I rehearsed lines for the play together," I told her unsure as to what she was getting at.

"Well then it probably ha something to do with Ranger Rick," Maya says.

"You sure?" I ask unsure if I should believe her.

"99.99% sure," she says. "Oh, speak of the devil," Maya says under her breathe. "

Hey Hukleberry," she says.

"Lucas!" I say with my hand in the air.

"Hand" Maya whispers.

"Lucas!" I say this time without my hand.

"Grown up boys," Maya whispers.

"Lucas. hello," I say with a smile on my face. While he just chuckles.

Lucas' POV (same events):

 _There's Riley_. I think as I round the corner. I'm about to walk up to them when I hear Maya say something to Riley,

"Well what is the last _good_ thing that happened to you Riles?" Maya asked. Now I know eavesdropping is bad but I wanna know what it is!

"Well.. Let's see... The last good thing that happened was when Lucas and I rehearsed the lines for the school play together," YES. I was her good thing that happened! Wait... what are they talking about now?

"Then it most likely has something to do with Ranger Rick," Maya says calling me a name again.

"You sure?" Riley says a little skeptical. but what made them bring _me_ into their conversation? My thoughts are soon disrupted when I hear Maya great with a name that is NOT Lucas.

"Hey Huckleberry," she greets.

"Lucas!" Riley says with her hand up. Maya mumbles something witch the only thing I pick up is, "hnd"

"Lucas!" She says again but this time without the _hand_ Oh i get it now. Maya said hand. Then Maya whispers something that I can almost make out,

"Grown hr boys." Then Riley tries again.

"Lucas. Hello," she says as let out a small chuckle.

"So Riley I want to talk to you after school," I say.

"Sure. Topanga's?" she asks.

"Absolutely," I say. We stand there staring into each others eyes until the warning bell rings reminding us that we have to get to class. I can't believe that I'm going to do it today. I'm going to ask Riley to be my girlfriend.

Riley's POV (after school):

When I'm done with my locker I rush to Topanga's eager to hear what Lucas wants to talk about. When I get there he's not there yet so I go order a cinnamon hot coca and a loaf of banana bread. When I get back he's there.

"Oh hey Lucas. Want anything?" I ask.

"Nah, I'm good," he says. After talking for a couple hours he walks me home. There was a warm breeze as we walked to my apartment. But it wasn't warm enough for me. A cold shiver went down my spine witch didn't go unnoticed by Lucas because the next thing I know his jacket on my shoulders keeping me safe from the cold. We are silent the rest of the walk home. But it's not an awkward silence it's a comfortable silence. As we approach steps to my apartment building I try to give him his jacket back.

"Here's your jacket back," I say taking it off but hr gives it back.

"No, no you keep it. It looks much better on you," he says, wait... WHAT!

"But it's your letter man's jacket. You do know what that means right?" I say a little confused.

"Ya I know what it means," he says.

"Lucas Friar! Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?" I ask

"Maybe," He says with a dopey grin on his face. I was so excited that I grabbed his face and kissed him!

"I'll take that as a yes?" he asks.

"That is sooo a yes!" I say hugging him good bye.

"Bye City girl,"

"So long Country boy," and with that I stepped into the house.


	6. Halloween Shopping and Trouble Brewing

_**A/N: Sorry that I haven't been updating recently it's just up in Canada we celebrated Thanks Giving so I had a hectic week sorry again. On with the chapter.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Don't own it**_

Riley's POV:

There are two weeks till the Halloween bash and I still don't have a costume. Well hopefully that will change when Maya and I go costume shopping today. I have a few ideas... but we'll see when we get there. I can't wait to go with Lucas! My thoughts are soon interrupted when the intercom goes off.

"Maya. Farkle! And Lucas!" Yay! The boys are here! Wait WHAT! I thought I was just going with Maya. Not the don't enjoy my boyfriend and best guy friend's company. It's just that they're kinda crashing our girls day. But you know what the more the merrier! Just then the door opens and before I can even speak I feel strong toned arms around me. Smiling, I hug Lucas back.

"I missed you," he says.

"But I just talked to you two hours ago,"

"Yeah but that was over the phone," he says as he kisses me.

"It's sickens me how lovey dovey you two are," Maya says as we remember that there are others watching.

"So what are doing here. Maya and I where just about to leave to find costumes for the Halloween Bash," I ask.

"Well we were on our way to the subway going to get costumes as well, but then we ran into Maya and thought that it would be a good idea if we all went together!" He explains.

"Well, what are we waiting for! Let's go get us some costumes!"

(Time skip)

When we enter the costume shop Maya and I head for the girls side of the costume shop. We find a few and put them on. The first costume I try on is Dorthy from the wizard of Oz. With a blue plaid dress the same coloured bow and of course the ruby red shoes. I come out from the dressing room.

"Nah," we both say and I go back in. The next one I try on is a Minnie Mouse outfit. I turn around and look at myself in the mirror. Eh... I don't know about this one. Oh well, lets go out anyway.

"Cute, but I don't think it suits you," I agree. Okay I have one more. After putting it on, I turn around to look at myself. Now _this_ is more like it.

"You look amazing!" Maya gleams.

"You really think so?" I ask a little insecure (as per usual)

"Yeah, I think Ranger Rick will LOVE it!" with that said,

"YYYYYAAAAAAAY!" I squeal. As Maya and I start laughing.

Lucas' POV:

"YYYYYAAAAAAAY!" we hear from the other end of the costume shop. I take it Riles found a costume to wear.

"Riley," Farkle and I say together.

"Well You ready to try these on?" Farkle asks.

"Yup," I say with a popping p. Okay cowboy, werewolf or vampire. Lets try... cow boy first. I try it on and I already know I'm wearing this. I walk out of the change room.

"DUDE! You have to wear that! It'll make Maya so mad!" Farkle says.

"That was certainly not my intention sir," I tip my hat as we both start laughing.

"Wat about your costume?" I ask.

"Oh I'm going to be Albert Einstein," He says.

"That's awesome! Come on, let's go pay for these and see what the girls are doing," I say as we walk to cashier.

Maya's POV:

I already know what I'm going as.

"SO Maya what are _you_ going to be this Halloween?" Riles asks.

"Well my little plant, I'm going to be a zombie Dorthy. Got the whole thing planned out," I tell my little plant.

"That's Amazing! I can't wait what to see what you put together! Now what do say we go and pay for these costumes," she says as we walk to the cashier. After we pay for our costumes we all go back to Riley's house to watch a movie. It's my turn to pick. And since Halloween is right around the corner let's watch... A horror movie! Now I know Riley is anti-horror but she's got Ranger Rick so she'll be fine.

"Aaaaahhhh!" Riley screams as she holds on to Huckleberry a little tighter.

"Oh why do they go into the basement when they know it's haunted? Why!?" I can't help but laugh at Riley's antics. When the movie is over everyone is asleep. Riley has her head on Ranger Rick's chest and his head is on top of her's, Farkle has one arm of the couch and one in his face. Needles to say we were all exhausted from our long day so I got a blanket form Riley's room and fell asleep on the love seat.

Lucas' POV:

I wake up with a warm and fuzzy feeling. I try to lift my arm up but there seems to be some sort of weight on it. I look down to see a sleeping Riley Matthews in my arms. A smile forms at my lips. She looks like an Angel when she's sleeping! I don't want to wake her up so I just leave my arm where it is and watch her sleep. All was going well until my phone started ringing. I gently took my arm from under Riley, got up and took the phone call in the hallway.

"Hey Lucas It's your dad. I want to let you know that your mom gave me the address to the apartment your staying in and I'm coming to meet you, your friends, your girlfriend and here family," My dad says. Oh no, this really, really bad. I've got to wake Riley up and warn her! Things do not end well when my dad's in town!

 _ **A/N:What is Riley going as for Halloween? What's going to happen when Lucas' dad come over? Find out next time on Yours Truly! Tell me what you're going to be for Halloween by reviewing. Love ya bunches,**_

 _ **dorkybookreader**_


	7. Halloween Bash (special)

_**A/N: So.. IT'S HALLOWEEN! Or a few weeks I haven't updated sooner I had a lot on my plate with babysitting, homework, French project, the dance, and volunteering. Any ways let's see what Riley is for Halloween shall we! (insert evil laugh here)**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Me? Own Girl Meets World? I wish.**_

Lucas' POV: "Oh no," I say as put down the phone while cringing because I forgot to whisper.

"What's wrong cowboy?" I hope that's not my sweet Riley. I turn around and sure enough there's my princess looking at me with a perplexed look on her face. I guess I have to tell her.

"Well princess... My _father_ is coming over here right now. And nothing good ever happens when he's here. We need a plan. To keep you and the rest safe," I say hoping she caught it all. Her face tightens and then softens.

"Sure, but first... You need hug," by now she was off the couch and embracing me in her arms. after a few minuets we pull apart and wake everyone else up.

Riley's POV:

"Now that that's over with, we can start our day normally!" I say after Farkle and Lucas leave. It's the day of the Halloween Bash and Maya and I are getting ready. Maya looks spooktaculair in her zombie Dorthy costume. With her tattered blue dress and zombified face. And well, I'm excited show Maya how I look with the hair and makeup on. Okay. Here goes. I walk out of the bathroom.

"Wow, Riley! You look amazing! Lucas is going to be all over you! Now he can really call you his _princess!_ _ **(Hint Hint)**_ " says my best friend in the entire world.

"Yeah, can't argue with you there," I say as we both start laughing. Just then we hear a knock at the door.

"Hey girls, the boys are here!" says my mother.

"We'll be down in a minute!" I say as both Maya and I pick up our purses and phones.

Lucas' POV:

Farkle and I wait on the couch for Maya and... Riley? Oh my God, she look gorgeous! I walk up to her.

"Wow... you look... wow!" I say grinning like an idiot.

"Not so bad your self," she says in a playful voice.

"You must be Lucas the cow boy," she says smiling. Oh how I adore that smile. Hey, I have an idea.

"And you must be Princess Riley. Forgive me for being late, I was just making sure the horses were tied to the carriage," I say as I bow and kiss her hand. she giggles. Oh how I love her giggle.

"I shall let it slide this time but next time you won't get this," she says playing along, and as I came up from my bow she kissed me. It was short and sweet but I enjoyed every second of it.

"Well, then I shall never make that mistake again," I say before _I_ kiss _her_ this time. But before we could finish our little moment we were interrupted by a certain blonde.

"ah, hem," Maya coughs. "Other people in the room,"

"Oh, right, let's go," Riley says. And with that, we were on our way to the dance.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Maya's POV:

"Hey cowboy! You going to dance? Because this isn't a hoe down. So there won't be a lot of dosey dowin'," I'm pretty sure I got 'em this time.

"Oh, well then I'm sure I'll have no idea what to do and you can make fun of me," he says wait what!

"You're not playing this right," I say pointing a finger at him.

"Well that certainly wasn't my intention," He said waving my finger from side to side.

"I will break you," I say with my hand in a claw like form.

"Well if that's what you want, then I can't wait. Ma'am," he says tipping his hat.

"Just, go dance with Riley," I said annoyed at the fact that I just can't get to him.

Riley's POV:

After Apple Bottom Jeans was over, I sat down exhausted from dancing, but then Lucas grabs my hand and we began dancing to my favourite song, Photograph by Ed Sheeran. Then to Like I'm Gonna Lose You by Megan Trainor and last but not least Adore You by Miley Cyrus. Through all of those songs it was just me and Lucas. IT felt as if no one else was in the room, we were at peace in a peaceful silence. After the song ends we all head to my house. My arm rapped around his torso, his arm around my shoulder and my head on his. We are content. A little tired from the events of this morning, but still content.

 _ **A/N: So that was chapter seven hope you guys enjoyed. What happened to Lucas' dad? Has Lucas finally broke Maya in there little game? Find out next time on Yours Truly**_


	8. It was only just a dream

_**A/N: Hi, hi it's me. who here is excited for Girl meets the new year? I know I am. Any way shall we finally find out what happened the morning before the halloween bash?**_

Riley's POV:

I remember. I remember it as clear as day. We were all sitting on the couch, waiting. Waiting for the dreadful moment when Lucas' dad would show up. I was going to wake up Mom and Dad, but remembered that they were coming back from Philadelphia. After catching up with Grandma and Grandpa of course.

 _(knock knock)_

"Oh dear God please let that be your parents!" Maya pleads.

"Well, there's only one way to find out. Riley?" Lucas says.

"Okay, everybody get behind the couch and brace yourselves," I say before I open the door. When I open the door I come face to face with...

"Riley, _Riley_!" I snap back from my thoughts of the events that happened two months ago. It's December 14 and I'm on a date with Lucas.

"Are you okay?" he asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine just remembering meeting your dad," I say.

"That was pretty scary, but you know what?"

"What?" I ask.

"I got you somethin'. Close your eyes," he says with a mischievous smile.

"Okay," I say as I close my eyes. I feel two warm arms guiding me through Central Park. The walk is short (which is good because I wouldn't be able to last long in my high heeled boots).

"Open your eyes," I open my eyes and right in front of me was a winter wonder land! There was a picnic set in the grass with twinkle lights hanging from trees, candy canes and holly were every where! It was perfect. Just then it started to snow. Which made it that much more perfect!

"Oh, Lucas, I love it!" I say as I hug him.

"Well I'm glad. Just one more thing," he says smiling.

"What now?" I say curious on how he could make this night any better.

"Look up," he says pointing above us. I look to where he's pointing and sure enough the night got better. We were standing under mistletoe.

"Well let's see, if I remember correctly I think tradition calls for a kiss," I say staring into his dazzling green eyes. Oh how I could get lost in them forever! He moves closer, closing the space in between us, grabs my waist and... I wake up. Awww. Oh well, better get back to sleep!

 _ **A/N: So this was a fluffy chapter. Even if it was a dream. The beginning really happened though. Hope your not too mad you didn't get the full version of the Lucas' dad thing. But more of that is yet to come. so stick around and find out what happens next time on Yours Truly.**_


	9. Christmas Surprise Part 1

**_A/N: Hey! Just wanted to let you know haven't updated recently because I had some personal problems that I had to deal with. I will have 2 chapters posted today so be on the look out for that! Oh, and no one mention girl meets the new year or things goin' get real! Any ways, love you all and let's see what happens next._**

 ** _WARNING: Very fluffy chapter headed your way_**

Lucas' POV:

I wait for Riley to open the door I try to stay put but my legs have a mind of there own. I find myself next to Riley. She hesitates for a couple of minutes but it feels like hours. She finally opens the door and _sweet baby Jesus!_ what is that horrible smell! Oh yeah it's my drunk ass father with a baseball bat who smells strongly of vodka.

"Lucas," my father says.

"Dad," I say as if he were a bug on my shoe. As I was scowling I almost forgot that Riley was there until I feel her small frame pull me a little closer and my face softens. I hug her tightly and whisper,

"Don't worry princess I'll keep you safe." and just as the words come out of my mouth, my "father" lifts the baseball bat and... _To be Continued_

Riley's POV:

TWELVE MORE DAYS TILL CHRISTMAS! Lucas is taking me out for a Christmas dinner tonight and Maya is coming over soon so we do some Christmas shopping! Did I mention that I _love_ Christmas! Every thing from the clothes to the jingle bells! It's the most perfect time of year!

"Hey losers, It's Maya," there's my best friend now!

"And Lucas!" YYYYAAAAAAY! My boyfriend's here too!

"And Farkle!" Farkle's here as well! YAY! Everyone I love is going to be here today! Okay I have got to stop thinking in all caps. Any ways I go to the intercom to let them in. The door opens and before I can get a word in edgewise I feel Lucas' warm soft lips on mine.

"I missed you," he says in a low husky voice.

"And I you. But what are you doing here? Our date isn't until eight,"

"I know but it pains me that I have to wait ten hours before I see your beautiful face. So I thought Farkle and I could go shopping with you guys," sigh, he makes my insides melt. And how can I say no to that face.

"Well aren't you the cutest thing ever," I answer.

"I try," He smirks.

"But you haven't convinced me yet," I tell him with a cheeky smile on my face.

"Oh yeah? How 'bout now?" he smiles and then kisses me again. I honestly don't know how I got so lucky as to have a boyfriend as great as him.

"It's hard to be in the same room with you two. You're so cute it makes me sick!" My best friend in the whole world says which reminds us that we have company.

"I don't know Maya I think they just really love each other," Farkle says.

"Thank You Farkle," we say together.

"Jinx you owe me a kiss!" I say before Lucas can.

"Okay let's go before these two love birds go at it again," Maya says as she grabs coat and heads for the door.

"Fine, but I'm still looking for a kiss!" I say as I grab my coat and keys. And with that we were off.

* * *

Maya's POV:

I'm happy for my best friend but they are sooooo sappy. Any ways I have no idea what to get Riley. But that will change in a matter of minutes. I already know what I'm getting Farkle. That one's easy, I got him a microscope. And what I'm getting Huckleberry is a surprise. But I never know what to get Riley.

"MAYA!" I snap back to reality.

"Finally! Okay so Maya and I are going to Forever 21 first. Where are you two going?" Riley says. Farkle opens his mouth to say something but Lucas gave him a warning glance. I wonder what there up to? finally Lucas says,

"It's a surprise," okay then.

"Well we'll meet in food court when your done. Sound like a plan?" Riley says.

"Okay let's do that," says Farkle. Boy, what ever they're planning I hope for their sake that it's good.

 _ **A/N: So that was a short chapter but there will be more in a couple of hours. Any ways again I don't update much because I have a lot of family/friend drama plus Christmas was yesterday and I had to be with my family also I'm a very busy person who doesn't get a lot of free time hope you understand,**_

 _ **Dorkybooklover**_


	10. temporary

p style="text-align: center;"emstrongSo I know that I would do a second chapter but having a little writers block right/strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emstrongnow /strong/ememstrongbut if you guys have any suggestions for/strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emstrongthe surprise please review or private message me and I will choose one./strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emstrong Again thanks for being patient with me while/strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emstrongI get through my problems/strong/em/p 


End file.
